The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database network systems, migrating data from one location to another has typically involved simply copying the data from the first location to the second location. However, in some situations simply copying the data has been inefficient, or even incomplete. For example, where changes made to one environment are desired to be made to another environment, the techniques traditionally utilized for migrating such changes between the environments have been limited.
Some techniques used in the past have included a user manually rekeying the changes made in one environment to another environment, using a developer-centric software tool for uploading the changes made in one environment to another environment, etc. Unfortunately, these techniques have required a low-level of understanding by a user of components being changed, etc. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques enabling updates between environments of database network systems.